


Ten Assorted Opening Games Drabbles

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Ten Assorted Opening Games Drabbles

**Title:** Ten Assorted Opening Games Drabbles  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** To write a drabble corresponding to the listed prompts combining a Thing/Place/Action.  
 **Rating/Warnings/Kinks:** G to PG, Mpreg mentioned in one drabble.  
 **Notes/Disclaimers/Betas** Nothing you recognize is mine. Thanks to my beta reader, [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) , and to [](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/) for her assistance.

  
**Thing/Place/Action** : Mouldy fruit/balcony/walking

~

Preoccupation

~

Harry sighed, leaning over the balcony. “Italy’s brilliant.”

“You requested romance,” Severus replied, walking up behind him. “Venice qualifies.”

“It does. Although--”

“Although?”

“It’s pretty...moist.”

“Indeed?”

“Yeah, that fruit they delivered yesterday is off.”

Severus eyed the mouldy fruit. “Not entirely the environment, I suspect.”

“What, then?”

“It’s more to do with our...preoccupation with each other to the exclusion of everything else.”

Harry grinned. “Sex, you mean?” He turned, hugging Severus. “Why d’you say that?”

“ _Yesterday_ was several days ago.”

Harry blushed. “Maybe tomorrow we could--”

Severus’ lips interrupted. “Maybe,” he whispered, leading Harry back to bed.

~

**Thing/Place/Action** : Naughty Picture/(Beach/Shore)/Yawning

~

Naughty Picture

~

“Isn’t this great?”

“Somewhat boring, actually.” Severus yawned. “I’m not a beach person.”

Harry grinned. “You could be.” He eyed Severus’ body appreciatively. “You look brilliant.”

“You’re biased,” Severus muttered. “I’m hardly the picture of a male model.”

“You’re pale,” Harry allowed. “But I like that.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed?”

“Mm, yeah. It’s sexy.” Harry’s voice went husky. “I should take a picture.”

“A photograph?” Severus looked surprised. “Of me?”

“Of us,” Harry corrected. A moment later he was straddling Severus. “Let’s make it a naughty picture.”

“Mind the sand.”

“We’re wizards,” Harry reminded him.

“Indeed we are... _Lubricious_!”

~

**Thing/Place/Action** : A Newt/(Bath/Loo)/Reclining

~

The Whole Newt

~

“Eye of newt?” Harry muttered. “That’s stupid. Why not the whole newt?”

Severus, reclining across from him in the bath, looked up. “What are you reading?”

“This Muggle book.”

Severus smirked. “And you enjoy arguing with it?”

Harry stuck his tongue out. “It’s about potions.”

“Muggles don’t write books about potions.”

“This one did.” Harry handed Severus his copy of Macbeth.

Severus inspected the cover. “Shakespeare was no Muggle. And he was terrible at potions.”

“He was a wizard?”

“Naturally.”

“So what’s newt good for?”

Severus smirked, Summoning a vial. “It’s in this lubricant.”

Harry tossed the book aside. “Brilliant.”

~

**Thing/Place/Action** : A Knut/Street Corner/Shouting

~

Successful Gryffindor, Clever Slytherin

~

“A Knut for your thoughts.”

Severus eyed Lucius. “Why so concerned about my opinion?”

“You’re dating the saviour of the wizarding world.” Lucius smirked. “It’s good business.”

“Indeed.” Severus frowned, distracted by an altercation outside on the street corner.

Lucius leaned over to get a better view. “Ah, shouting. How very...Gryffindor.”

Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched Potter turning to walk away from a gesticulating Ginevra Weasley. She pulled her wand; Severus wordlessly shielded Harry. A moment later her hex rebounded, and bats started streaming from her nose. He smirked.

“Behind every successful Gryffindor is a clever Slytherin.”

~

**Thing/Place/Action** : Three-Legged Cat/(Cemetery/Mausoleum)/(Cleaning/Washing)

~

Owed

~

“It has three legs and needs washing.” Severus stared at the creature. “What were you thinking?”

“He was at the cemetery,” Harry explained. “We put flowers on Mum’s grave.”

“It looked so sad, Papa.” Lily’s artfully soulful eyes blinked up at him. “Can we keep him? Please?”

Harry smirked. “I told her you had the final decision.”

“Let’s call him James, after Grandpa.”

Severus sighed. “James, the thee-legged cat.” He tasted the words. “Very well.”

As Lily ran off, cuddling the cat, he glanced up at Harry. ”You owe me.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll take care of _your_ third leg later.”

~

**Thing/Place/Action** : Squeaky Shoes/(Forest/Woods)/(Coughing/Choking)

~

Practice

~

Severus moved slowly. _Bloody squeaky shoes_ , he thought as he tracked Harry through the woods. _Fortunately, my spying days are over._

“Dammit!”

Hearing Harry’s expletive, Severus faltered, peering around a bush. Harry sat beneath a tree, choking back tears.

“Sorry the stone’s gone, Mum. I wish I could tell you about Severus, how I lo--”

Coughing deliberately, Severus entered the clearing. “Harry, I’ve news. I’ve perfected the Pregnancy Potion.”

Harry sprang up. “You mean...?”

“Indeed. Now we...practice.”

Harry flung himself at Severus, who blinked as a shimmering figure behind Harry dissolved. _Surely..._ Shaking his head, he led Harry away.

~

**Thing/Place/Action** : Umbrella/Cave/Singing

~

Not So Glorious Feeling

~

Severus swung the umbrella. “I’m haaappy again,” he warbled.

“You’re singing,” Harry said.

Severus rolled his eyes. “Brilliant observation. La la la la....”

“Why’re you singing?”

“I’m haaappy again!”

“Despite work?”

“Work?” Severus jumped into the centre of a puddle, splashing water everywhere in the cave.

“It’s Friday, Severus. You’ve double Potions.”

Severus blinked. When he opened his eyes, he was staring up at Harry.

“You overslept.”

Gasping, Severus ran for the bathroom. “You let me oversleep?”

Harry grinned. “You were so haaappy,” he said. “And you really can sing.”

Severus growled. No more curry and old movies at night.

~

**Thing/Place/Action** : Paper/(In A Car/Vehicle)/Cooking

~

Dinner and Dessert

~

“Why are we driving?” Severus asked. “We could Apparate.”

Harry sighed. “I promised Dudley we would. His wife’s getting suspicious.”

“We could stop visiting.”

Harry grinned. “True. He’s family, though.” Slowing the car, he said, “Please check the directions again?”

Severus did, wincing.

“What’s wrong?”

“Bloody paper cut.”

“Ouch!”

“Indeed. Turn left.”

A minute later, they arrived. “Finally. I hope Susan’s cooking has improved,” Harry muttered.

Severus sighed. “How long do we have to stay?”

“Dinner and dessert.”

Sucking his bleeding finger, Severus smirked as Harry’s eyes followed the motion. “That long?”

Harry licked his lips. “Maybe dessert at home.”

~

**Thing/Place/Action** : An Alcoholic Beverage/A Creaky Old House/Exploring

~

Exploration

~

“Go on, Barry!”

The teenager shuffled towards the front door.

“You’re not in unless you explore the haunted house,” another boy slurred from behind him.

Barry downed his alcohol, exhaled, then tried the doorknob. “Just a creaky old house,” he muttered.

A crash inside made him shriek and run, all the other teenagers following.

Rolling his eyes, Severus reset the wards. “Honestly, Potter. Why you insisted we come here to shag is beyond me.”

Harry grinned. “Because we need to expunge your bad memories of Spinner’s End,” he said. “Who cares if Muggles think it’s haunted? Now, where were we?”

~

**Thing/Place/Action** : A Wand/The Muggle Cinema/Hiding

~

Adult Cinema

~

“Brilliant idea!” Harry enthused as they walked into the Muggle cinema.

“I thought it would be something novel for both of us, given our upbringings,” Severus said. “I didn’t frequent the movies.”

Harry nodded. “Nor did I. Let’s have popcorn!”

Amused, Severus acquiesced. “What do you want to drink?” he asked Harry.

Libations and food finally settled, they entered the already darkened theatre. Severus selected seats in the very back.

“Are we hiding?” Harry asked, sitting next to him.

Severus smirked. Waving his wand, he cast a Disillusionment Charm before pulling Harry onto his lap. “No, we’re enjoying adult theatre.”

~


End file.
